1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to product tamper detection, and more particularly, to a closure and related method for pressurized container tamper detection employing a passive electronic sensor.
2. Background Art
Pressurized product containers may contain very expensive materials such as old wine, perfume or expensive engineered materials. In order to guarantee that the material in the pressurized container has not been corrupted, tamper detection systems are employed. In this manner, a purchaser of the product can be assured that the product is authentic.